It Takes Two To Tango
by ashieluffschu
Summary: The heat, the passion, the love, is what's missing from his life. And he finds all those in the most unexpected place.


Bodies sliding against each other and eyes never leaving one another. The whole world seemed to have disappeared for them and there were just two people, merging into one as soothing melody of cellos and guitar played in the background. The act was leaving a certain brunette breathless and dumbfounded. His eyes were stuck to the stage where the students from St. Francis Preparatory School were performing the tango. He licked his dry lips and intently studied each move of the performers. The way the caress of the leader didn't even touch the follower's skin, yet managed to run a shiver down Kurt's spine. The way the intensity flowed freely through their eyes. It was all so beautiful and surreal. It was like the act of love-making. Gentle, romantic and the bonding of two souls.

The stylish brunette looked to his side and his eyes fixated on the boy beside him. The person was his boyfriend. He was classy, stylish and everything Kurt had ever wanted in a boyfriend. Yet there seemed to be something missing. The act which they indulged in, in bed was from what Kurt's definition of love-making was. It wasn't consummated. Their souls were still not merged into one.

"I'm transferring…"

The words roll of his lips in a simple manner. He knows this is not the appropriate time for this, but it also somehow feels like it was the most appropriate time.

"I know…"

The dapper boy's eyes don't leave the stage. He sits on the seat poised, without any expressions. Kurt has no idea what to make of this.

"You do?"

Truth be told, yes, he was surprised. How did Blaine manage to find out? But then again, it's hard to hide anything from the lead Warbler. Kurt doesn't mean to gulp but he does. His boyfriend's lack of expressions always gives him chills because he doesn't know what to expect and younger brunette hates surprises.

"Yes"

This time the lead Warbler looks towards Kurt. Both of his hands fidgeting in his lap and the smug look plastered on his face. Kurt still sometimes wonders how he managed to fall for… this.

"I get it. This preparatory school is not exactly something you enjoy and you'd rather be in a trashy public school, like that brother of yours"

Kurt closes his eyes and when he hears that tone of his boyfriend. It's the one which is filled with slyness and bitterness. With words like those daggers are never necessary.

"Finn doesn't go to a trashy school"

The brunette could not keep himself from gritting his teeth as he spoke the words and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the arched eyebrow of his boyfriend's.

"Oh, is that so? I am pretty sure the same students go there who bullied you in middle-high, which made you come here to Dalton instead of going to that McKinley High School. Not to mention all that bullying has made you bipolar!"

Kurt clenches his fist tightly and tries to keep himself to getting hyper. He hates how his psychological condition just seems to roll off Blaine's lips so easily. Like it should be an embarrassment to Kurt, like it was something that Kurt asked for and got it. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he did ask for his mind to be messed up.

Kurt's sudden stiffness told Blaine that he had gone too far and he reached out, putting his hand over the younger boy's.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to say that"

And as always, Kurt just nods. He doesn't say how one little sorry doesn't cure the wound that Blaine's words leave on his heart and mind. He doesn't say how simple words bring his self-confidence down even more. He doesn't say anything.

Kurt was diagnosed with Bipolar II Disorder just the previous year. He was now a senior in high school and he expected everything to change once he moved to New York next year, where he was getting a role in an Off-Broadway production of a musical which was being produced by Blaine's father. And since most of Anderson productions plays and musicals ended up on Broadway, he was certain that he was not far from achieving his dream.

Yes, in one way or another, he was using this boy he called his boyfriend, but in return he was being used to. He gave Blaine what he wanted and he was going to get what he needed in return. Everyone was happy. Well, almost.

Kurt knew he was gay. He knew that since the day he started crushing on Finn in grade 7. Finn wasn't his brother back then. Their parents got married when both the boys were sophomores. Thinking back about his juvenile crush on Finn makes Kurt both embarrassed and mad. Mad, not at Finn, but at himself, because Finn may have been oblivious about Kurt's crush but the jocks of the school weren't.

Once the harassment started, it led to bad things….bad things led to worse things which still make Kurt hyperventilate in fright. His dad made him home school after that ill-fated day which landed him in the hospital. Once it was time for high school, Kurt insisted that he did not want to stay home, so after thorough research Mr. Hummel found out about Dalton Academy which had zero-tolerance for bullying. Confident that Kurt would be in good hands, Burt allowed his son to go to an on-site high school.

The first year was good, problem free and everything Kurt ever wanted but then but then in second year a transfer student from New York won Kurt's heart and he finally fell in love. Blaine was…. Perfect. But, all good things must come to an end, right?

"Why do you suddenly wanna go to McKinley, anyway?"

Blaine's question brought Kurt out of his memory lane and looked down at his slacks.

"I miss my friends…"

"You've been away from your friends for 4 years. What has changed now?"

I want to transfer because of you. I can't stand being around you anymore. My condition gets worse when I'm with you. I hate how possessive you are. These are the answers which Kurt wanted to give but… he couldn't.

"I won't be here next year. I wanna spend this final year with them."

Kurt's tone told Blaine that he did not want to discuss this matter anymore and that it was his turn to stop asking questions. He just nodded in respond.

Kurt arched an eyebrow in confusion when he found Blaine searching for something in his bag all of a sudden and emerged with a book in his hand, which looked like a novel. He handed it to Kurt who took it, with a confused expression on his face. The title read: The Prestigious One.

"While you're there, you might wanna find out who wrote this graphic novel. The illustrator of this novel, who stupidly wishes to stay anonymous and is losing out on getting millions of dollars because my dad wants to publish their next book globally"

Kurt doesn't need to look at Blaine to know that he is rolling his eyes while speaking in his usual uninterested manner. But he could care less about his self-centered boyfriend right now, as he admires the cover of this beautiful graphic novel, which brings a smile to his face. It's quite a miracle, actually, because lately nothing seems to make Kurt smile and just this piece of drawing on the cover of this book managed to do it.

"Sometimes anonymity is endearing…"

Blaine gives his boyfriend a confused look and is about to ask what he meant by that to chooses against it, as he doesn't want a long philosophical reply, which would bore him to death.


End file.
